Miraculous birth (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: The day of great joy has come: Noelle Dreemurr, is born! Her proud parents, Papyrus and Frisk are overjoyed and, obviously, very emotional. (Just a short cute story of how the Papyrisk child was born. A prequel to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfiction, but works perfectly as an independant story.)


**Another of those prequel one-shots to "Once Upon A Handplate", my fanfic/AU of Zarla's "Handplates" web comic. However, if you are a Papyrisk shipper, this short story works as its own thing as well. :) Just a story of how my OC, Noelle Dreemurr, was born. She's the main heroine of my fanfic, so it made sense to tell this story at some point.**

**I don't own "Undertale" or its characters. I only own Noelle.**

* * *

A dark fog. That was all Frisk's mind was at that moment. After a wave of a huge pain, everything went black and the voices grew distant. Frisk was barely conscious of anything, even her own existance. But what made the fog slowly dissipate was a baby's cry Frisk could hear through the state of half-unconsciousness. __Her__ baby's cry. Frisk weakly blinked her eyes a few times, and her surroundings grew clearer. The voice of the newborn was now clearer than ever, and Frisk weakly reached out her trembling arms, saying:  
"The baby… can I...?"  
The nurse smiled and reassured her:  
"Everything's alright. You can hold your baby in a moment."  
A short moment later, the doctor finally handed the washed and wrapped in a white blanket newborn. As Frisk carefully held her child, the doctor said on his turn:  
"Congratulations Mrs Dreemurr, it's a girl."  
The medical staff then sood aside, letting the mother bound with her first child. As Frisk held the fragile being in her arms and looked at her daughter for the very first time, tears rushed to her eyes, while a smile drew itself on her face. Here she was holding the tiny being she's been carrying within her for nine months. The baby who she could feel grow, move, kick, while never actually seeing her. And now, Frisk's daughter was in her arms looking at her with sleepy eyes, making the feeling of being a mother more real than ever. The baby girl was so small and pretty. She had big blue eyes, though its color was maybe bound to change. She also had a bit of brown hair on her head, while it was yet mostly bald. Despite being slightly deformed from the birth process, the little nose was cute. Frisk smiled and sobbed uncontrollably at the same time, overwhelmed by many feelings.  
"Hey there…" - Frisk said to her newborn daughter - "It's me, your mommy… the person you've been kicking at nights, hehe… I'm so happy to finally meet you…"  
Not caring a single bit about the tears sliding down her cheeks, Frisk just kept mesmerizingly staring at her baby. It seemed like she was lost in a world that was only hers and the baby's. But she eventually got pulled out of it when she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Frisk looked aside to see Papyrus being at her side, looking as moved as she was. The skeleton reached his hand but then paused as though in hesitation.  
"MAY I...?" - he asked shyly.  
"Why, of course you can hold her, Papyrus." - Frisk replied with a wide smile - "She's as much your daughter as she's mine."  
Papyrus' eyes beamed in happiness when Frisk said that and almost eagerly reached his hands. Frisk then carefully placed the baby in the skeleton's arms, while securing her head with her hand.  
"Careful…" - she instructed.  
Papyrus securily placed one of his gloved hands beneath the small head, while he wrapped his arms tightly but gently around the newborn. As the skeleton looked down at his daughter, his eyes automatically glowed green.  
"SO... SHE IS THE ONE I'D FEEL WHEN TOUCHING THE BELLY..?" - Papyrus asked out loud - "SHE... SHE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT FROM THE ECHOGRAPHY PICTURES! AND IT'S GOOD DIFFERENT!"  
Frisk giggled, and the medical staff chuckled at Papyrus' words. The skeleton then watched how the baby fell asleep in his arms and he felt tears form themselves in his eyesockets. He was a father! A father of this precious and cute little girl. Papyrus was already very proud of her, just for existing. He was proud of her for being born as his and his wife's daughter. Papyrus thought with amazement of how this very tiny human was his own child. When he was younger, the skeleton was fascinated by humans and he always thought that befriending Frisk, and eventually marrying her, was the best thing to happen. Frisk became __his__ human. Now, not only did he have a human for wife, but also another human for daughter. The Great Papyrus had two humans as his own! And without even needing to capture any of them! The baby girl in his arms was made out of his and Frisk's love, and the thought of it warmed up his SOUL. Papyrus then sat down on the bed right next to Frisk, handing her the baby, and said:  
"SHE IS PRETTY... AND SHE RESEMBLES YOU."  
"You really think so..?" - Frisk asked.  
"I DO. SHE'S DEFINITELY YOUR CHILD." - Papyrus confirmed with a smile.  
"__Our__ child." - Frisk whispered back, then she linked her forehead to Papyrus', like they often did in moments of emotional closeness - "Can you believe it? You and I made her… She's the embodiment of our love…"  
"SHE REALLY IS… AND WE'LL LOVE HER AS MUCH AS WE LOVE EACH OTHER." - Papyrus said quietly but surely.  
The two nurses standing near the door talked about the scene with smiles on their faces.  
"At first I was annoyed that I had to assist a labor right after a Gyftmas party… but now I think it was definitely worth it." - the bunny nurse said to her colleague.  
"I couldn't agree more. Seeing a happy new family is a beautiful sight." - the lioness nurse replied.  
"So." - the doctor said as he stepped towards the couple with a clipboard and pen in his hands - "There's still the name to write down. How shall you name the girl?"  
Frisk and Papyrus exchanged a look. Despite that they had nine months to think of a name, they never could come up with one that felt right. But then, Frisk smiled thoughtfully and said:  
"She is a true miracle... born right afer Gyftmas... There's only one name I can think of right now that fits."  
"OH? WHAT IS IT?" - Papyrus asked curiously.  
Frisk looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled.  
"...Noelle." - she said, then looked up at the doctor and declared - "Our daughter's name will be Noelle."  
With an approving nod, the doctor wrote down the name on the blank, while Papyrus repeated the name with a smile.  
"NOELLE... SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NAME, JUST LIKE OUR GIRL. I LOVE IT!"  
After that, the couple was left alone in the hospital room with their child. They got to enjoy the calm and peaceful moment with the baby for around ten minutes before Sans showed up, having been allowed to see the baby.  
"SANS!" - Papyrus aknowledged his presence with a happy expression - "MEET YOUR NIECE NOELLE."  
Frisk raised the baby just a little, so Sans could better see Noelle's face. The shorter skeleton got stunned for a moment, then his permanent smile broadened and the look in his eyes turned very soft.  
"noelle, uh? well, she's a cute little thing." - Sans complimented the baby - "heh, and she has your round face and nose, frisk."  
"I'm glad you think so." - Frisk replied with a light proud blush.  
"BY THE WAY, YOU TURNED OUT TO BE WRONG, SANS." - Papyrus said, crossing his arms - "UNLIKE YOU WERE SAYING THE PAST FEW MONTHS, THE BABY IS __NOT__ A BOY."  
"aw, you know i was just messing with ya, pap." - Sans replied with a easy tone and a shrug.  
"So you aren't disappointed?" - Frisk asked teasingly.  
"of course not! i just liked how annoyed pap got whenever i called the baby a guy." - Sans explained with a grin - "but in fact, i really liked the idea of having a little niece. and i already like her. she's a cute kiddo."  
Very briefly, Sans' left eye glowed green as he looked at the baby again. Papyrus and Frisk smiled, content that Sans was happy at that moment. Not much could make the comedian __actually__ happy. But if anything could, it was his brother's child. The couple knew that this baby was a blessing to their family.  
But only time would tell how much this statement was true.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say about this. It's short, I know. But the main point was to show Noelle's birth, and her parents', along with her uncle Sans', reaction. ^^**


End file.
